Clan:Cult of Zaros
The Cult of Zaros is a cult readying the world for the return of the Empty Lord Zaros. We are heavily rp-oriented and less combat-oriented. We are mainly p2p-centered, but f2p may join just as well. Recent Activity As of now, the Cult is small and only starting out. We will rise, and will try to heavily recruit every weekend. History The history of the Cult of Zaros is short. The cult was only recently formed by the revered prophet Kaelthias. The Revelation Kaelthias, still an ordinary adventurer, travelled far and wide. One quite ordinary day in the fifth age, he studied ancient scriptures in the Museum of Varrock. He became more and more interested in the texts speaking of this strange, ancient god named Zaros, whom he never had heard of before. He divulged so deep into the texts that all of a sudden he lapsed into some sort of a trance. Eyewitnesses say, he just fell of his chair and lied on the floor, eyes wide open and nobody could get any contact with him. In this trance, Kaelthias saw, what could only be described as human-like. He believes it was either a very close servant to Zaros, or the Empty Lord himself, in an avatar form. Nevertheless, the creature spoke to him in soft words. Exactly what the creature told him, Kaelthias has never divulged. What is known, is that after this, he started preaching about the return of Zaros, which in his words would come soon. Forming of the Cult Traveling around the lands, spreading word of the second coming of Zaros, Kaelthias found that many were against him. Only few people even showed interest in such an old, forgotten god. Zamorak had killed him once, what was there to fear about? But Kaelthias, having seen the revelation brought to him by Zaros himself, would not give up. Donning a costume he believed was close enough to this creature's he saw, he kept on preaching, spreading the word. "Zaros will be reborn!", "Join his cult now or despair!", "Saradomin is old and weak, he cannot protect you!", "Zamorak, the Betrayer, must be destroyed!" were amongst the things Kaelthias would go around shouting on the streets of crowded cities. The end of history as we know it, was near. Clan Info *Name: Cult of Zaros *Leader: Kaelthias *Main Worlds: P2P world 42, F2P world 11 *Colours: Black & Purple Clan Diplomacy *Allies: **Blood of Zaros, for all Zarosians must unite! **8th Zarosian Legion. Mortem Victorus! **Any clans who actively support Zaros and/or are actively anti-Saradomin or anti-Zamorak. *Enemies: **The Purified **Any clans who actively support either Saradomin or Zamorak. Recruitment Recruitment happens only through the revered prophet Kaelthias. If you wish to join, find him in-game. Best times to find him are weekends, especially during the evening (GMT). For the moment, all recruitment happens on F2P-worlds, as the Cult doesn't have enough resources to recruit on both P2P and F2P at the same time. Rank 1: Initiate & Requirements The initiation ceremony is short and stout. The revered Prophet speaks to you about Zaros and his second coming, and fills you up on any details you might be interested. Requirements: Faith in Zaros, abandoning all other gods and accepting the Cult code. *Initiate chores: **Actively oppose Zamorak. **Learn the ropes about faith in Zaros. **Educate yourself in the history of the Empty Lord. Initiate does not have any special clothing. Moving forward in the Cult Moving forward in the Cult is rather straightforward. You simply need to fill the requirements needed, and then the revered Prophet may bless you with a higher standing in the Cult. Once again, you must simply find Kaelthias (though now it might be easier, as he is on your friends list). Of course, you must always also fill the requirements of those ranks lower than yours. Also, most chores stick with you, so even if you are an apprentice, you are still expected to actively oppose Zamorak, even though not stated here. (Same applies for clothing, when possible.) Do note, that even if you for an example fill the requirements of Elder, you can't just jump from initiate to elder. You must spend time in the Cult to be promoted when seen fit. (Also: To preserve the pyramid-hierarchy, you may not be promoted if the upper ranks are crowded. We always need the lower ranks as well!) Rank 2: Apprentice Requirements: More in-depth knowledge of Zaros. (Proven by retelling the betrayal of Zaros in your own words.) 1000 coins. (For the clothing) *Apprentice chores: **Deepen your understanding and knowledge in Zaros. **Help your superiors in their chores. Apprentices are expected to change their base clothing into black. Rank 3: Scholar Requirements: In-depth knowledge of Zaros and the history surrounding him. *Scholar chores: **Actively oppose both Zamorak and Saradomin. **Teach your inferiors what you have learned. Scholars are expected to have a handlebar moustache (if male). Rank 4: Preacher Requirements: Ability to preach about the return of Zaros, and educate those interested in the basics. 1000 coins. (For the clothes) *Preacher chores: **Preach about your faith in Zaros. **Prepare the world for the return of the Empty Lord! Preachers are expected to change their base clothing to: Plain top, Loose sleeved, Fine breeches. Rank 5: Defender/Ranger/Magi Note: At this stage you specialize. Depending on your choice, you may take the path of Defender (melee), Ranger (ranged) or Magi (magic). This is also the rank at wich all specialist ranks (see below) are in the hierarchy, unless stated otherwise. Defender Requirements: Combat level 40, Defense 30, Attack 40. *Defender chores: **Work as guards in formal Cult events. **Work as warriors for the Cult. Defenders are allowed to wear any armour in informal situations, but are required to wear their Preacher base clothing, when not on guard duty in formal situations. Ranger Requirements: Ranged 40, Defense 40. *Ranger chores: **Work as guards in formal Cult events. **Run errands for your superiors. Rangers are allowed to wear any armour in informal situations, but are required to wear their Preacher base clothing, when not on guard duty in formal situations. Magi Requirements: Magic 35 *Magi chores: **Work as a preacher. **Aid your superiors in tasks. **Provide magics to other Cult members. Magi are allowed to wear any armour in informal sitations, but are required to wear their Preacher base clothing in formal situations. Rank 6: Lieutenant/Hunter/Wizard Rank 6+ are practically for P2P only. Lieutenant Requirements: Combat level 60, Attack 50, Defense 50, Slayer 10, basic leadership skills. *Lieutenant chores: **Command guardsmen in formal Cult events. **Command defenders and rangers in battle situations. **Work as bodyguard and escort for your superiors. Lieutenants are expected to don the "Samurai"-haircut. Hunter Requirements: Ranged 60, Defense 50, Hunter 10, Agility 10, Fletching 5 *Hunter chores: **Run long errands for your superiors. **Gather resources for the Cult. Hunters are expected to don the "Medium"-haircut. Wizard Requirements: Magic 50, Runecrafting 30 *Wizard chores: **Provide runes to the Cult when required. **Command the Cult when no higher ranks are present. Wizards are expected to don the "Long"-haircut. Rank 7: Elder At Rank 7, the paths combine again. Any path can lead to becoming an Elder, but the requirements are a bit on the Wizard-side. Requirements: Magic 58, Ancient magicks unlocked (Desert Treasure quest done), Runecrafting 35, leadership skills. *Elder chores: **Have a seat in the Cult council. **Ability to conduct formal Cult events. Elders are expected to don the "Mohawk"-haircut. Rank 8: Ancient Rank 8 is currently the highest non-specialist rank a member can achieve. Requirements: Magic 85, Ancient Staff, Runecrafting 65, long membership. *Ancient chores: **Command all of the Cult in the absence of the leader. **Ability to demote inferiors to lower ranks. Ancients are expected to wield the Ancient Staff in formal situations to display their rank. Specialist Ranks Specialist ranks are ranks for persons wishing to specialize in providing the Cult with top-notch skills. No other requirements exist, other than that the person must fulfill the requirements for one Rank 5 job. Unless otherwise stated, all specialist ranks are at rank 5 in the hierarchy. *Specialist ranks are as follows: **Any skill-related (Woodcutter, Cook, Fisher etc.) **Explorer (Quester, finds out more about the possible coming of Zaros) **Agent (Infiltrator, who either has obtained a high rank in another clan or organization) **Hand of Zaros (Rank 7, person who forgoes their seat in the Council and specializes in mastering the art of Ancient Magicks. Allowed to use the Ancient Staff at formal events.) Motto Zaros will be reborn! THANK THE GOD OF ZAROS! We will not be defeated! Category:Clans Category:Cult of Zaros Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans